


Punishment

by Mars_McKie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Togami is being an asshole, Mondo deals out the punishment.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first execution. The first part of the dialogue is from the anime then deviates.

Togami allowed a rare smile to pass his lips; finally, there was a room in this school worth his attention. The laptop unable to turn on aside, the library presented many intriguing items, not least the letter found by that simpleton Naegi which showed the school to be disused from a time before any of them had set foot on campus.

“Look at this,” Togami said, drawing Naegi and Kyoko’s attention to a stack of books detailing gruesome murder stories. “Sensationalist trash of the lowest order, but in here it serves as a textbook.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Naegi said, his voice wavering. Togami had a feeling the subject matter would be too delicate for him, and instead crossed to a door at the back of the library. The light filtered into the smaller room, illuminating more shelves of black dossiers marked with the words ‘Top Secret’. They were instantly familiar to him, having procured the same information for himself on the outside.

“It’s not often that life grants you a reason to feel such delicious _raison_,” he said, appreciating the work that had gone into putting this library together. “The least we can do is enjoy ourselves.”

He closed the door; none of the other students seemed inclined towards the pursuit of knowledge regarding murder, so he would have plenty of time to peruse the library to his content.

“What the hell?” Naegi murmured, presumably in response to Togami’s comment.

“That little pisshead is treatin’ it like a game!” Mondo yelled, and Togami sneered at the insult. “You’re in danger too, you know!”

“Hm!” Togami laughed shortly. “It is a game, you philistine!”

“A zero sum game, correct?” Celeste asked, moving forward. Togami crossed his arms as she regarded him. “Whatever you win you take from another. Vying for spots at a good school, promotions at work, and in this scenario the prize is life itself but only for one of us.”

The other students gasped in shock and Togami had to wonder why. Had they not listened to Monokuma or read the bear’s confounded rules? These were supposed to be gifted students.

“Honestly,” Celeste continued, ignoring the commotion she had caused and addressing Togami. “The thought that you might not survive this scheme hadn’t even crossed your mind, has it?”

“No, and why would it?”

Celeste giggled lightly. “I would expect no less from the heir to an elite conglomerate like the Togami corporation. The world must look different to you. For a super high school level heir such as you, challengers merely exist as accolades to be won. Even with your life on the line, you don’t waver.”

Togami smirked, though the rest of the students still looked confused. “So you do understand me. Shall I spell it out for the rest of you plebeians? You had better try your damnedest to win; nothing bores me more than a bunch of quitters.”

Every member of his class were beneath him and watching them kill each other would be adequate amusement, though as they all glared back at him a sniff caught his ear.

“No, I can’t!” Chihiro muttered. The girl looked on the verge of tears and Togami frowned. “This is just wrong! Why are you talking about it so calmly? It’s horrible! Friends aren’t supposed to kill each other!”

“We are not friends,” Togami sneered. How could she be so naive? “We are strangers, death locked in a fight for survival.”

“But that’s so... ruthless!” Chihiro bit her lip as tears ran down her cheeks. Togami rolled his eyes in the most obvious way possible.

“Stop that,” Mondo said, and Togami was surprised at his oddly pacifying tone as he addressed Chihiro. "You’re just giving that damned bear what he wants."

“Hm!” Togami laughed at him. “Taking up coddling the weakest link, eh?”

Predictably, Mondo raised his fists and roared, “That’s it! I’m feeding this dude his teeth!”

He tried to charge at Togami, but Ishimaru got in the way. In a surprising act, Mondo threw the hall monitor to the ground and Togami was too slow to move out of the way as Mondo pushed him to the ground, the brute’s legs straddling his hips and his hands around Togami’s wrists, keeping them bound above his head. Togami was mildly concerned -and winded, and staring up he was nearly being poked in the face by that ridiculous pompadour- but knew one of the other students would come forward to calm the punk. 

Asahina acquiesced as she cried, “Hey, you need to chill out, Ooawta!”

Though the beast snarled, Togami could see the fight going out of Mondo’s eyes. “So easily predictable to try to solve every problem with your fists,” he jeered up at him.

Oddly, Mondo smiled as he shifted both of Togami’s wrists to be held with one hand and raised his other. Had Togami somehow misjudged him and was about to get punched in the face?

“Why use my fists when I can deal with you with my hand instead?” Mondo grinned, and waggled his fingers. It was oddly unnerving, and as Mondo lowered his hand to Togami’s stomach he suddenly realised his intent.

“What? No, _stop!_” Togami said, and his body hopped as Mondo’s fingers wriggled over his stomach. He squirmed, trying to get away from the tickling sensations but Mondo had him pinned tight.

“What? No smartass reply?” Mondo grinned, his fingers rapidly twitching and Togami let slip a snort before he burst into giggles. He tugged at his wrists, trying to twist them to break free but Mondo’s grip was like iron. 

“Uh, shouldn’t you lighten up on him?” Naegi said, though his heart didn’t seem in it.

“Nah, I’m not hurting him,” Mondo said, switching instead to squeeze Togami’s sides, causing him to laugh out loud while his legs kicked out to try to find some purchase to get loose. Why was it Mondo had targeted this particular weakness of his? “I’m just dealin’ out some punishment for bein’ an entitled jerk!”

“Stop... this!” Togami huffed out around his laughter. He was aware of all the other students gathered around to watch his undignified torture and he felt his face flush in embarrassment. “This is hardly- _ACK!_”

His protest was cut short as Mondo found a particularly ticklish spot on his ribs and drilled his fingers against it, making him laugh wildly.

“So... hot!” he heard Fukawa murmur. _Great_, he thought sarcastically. _That was all he needed._

“Yo, Fujisaki!” Mondo called, and Chihiro jumped at her name. “I can only get to one side at a time; wanna give me a hand gettin’ to his armpits?”

“_NO!_” Togami shrieked, genuine concern accidentally slipping into his voice as he wrenched unsuccessfully against Mondo’s hold again, the brute applying more pressure to ensure he couldn’t escape. Chihiro smiled as she stepped forward and knelt down next to Togami’s side, her fingers slipping beneath his blazer and tentatively tickling while Mondo drilled his fingers into his pits. His shirt offered no real protection and Togami didn’t know which method was worse, only that he was throwing his head side to side, tears slipping down his cheeks. “_AAAAHHAHAHAA!_”

“See? The big bad beast ain’t so scary when he’s bein’ tickled to death!” Mondo gloated.

Togami gasped for air and roared as best he could, “_I’LL KILL YOU!_”

“Oh really?” Mondo smirked, once more going back for Togami’s stomach.

“_I’LL KILL YOU BOTH!_” He collapsed into screams of laughter, his threats going ignored as Chihiro sought out the spot on his ribs that made his whole body twitch.

“You’re too cute when you’re all red in the face, Baka Bya!” Mondo teased, and Togami was unable to protest the insulting nickname, unable to do much more in his position than squirm and giggle. “Besides, you seem like you could use a laugh!”

“We all could,” Chihiro agreed.

It was some minutes before Kirigiri pointed out they should let him breathe lest he pass out from lack of oxygen and Mondo finally seemed to decide he’d had enough. Releasing his wrists and standing up to free his midriff, Togami was able to regain agency over his own body but wasn’t able to do much more than curl up in a protective ball while ticklish spasms continued to rack his body.

“Let that be a lesson to you,” Mondo said. “This is what happens when you act like a jerk to your classmates!”

Togami bared his teeth and scowled up at him. Oh, the humiliation of being made an example of in front of the entire class! He didn’t trust himself not to say something stupid so he said nothing at all, instead silently plotting. It had been his initial plan to make it as one of the final two students left alive so that he could bring about revenge on Monokuma, but he wondered at hedging his bets to murder either Mondo or Chihiro and thus bring about the execution of the rest of his class when he got away with it. The plan had a nice ring to it, though after this scene he would be a prime suspect with a motive. _No_, he decided as he tried to stagger to his feet. It was better he stick to his original plan and suffer this embarrassing defeat for the time being. 

It was unbearable being slapped on the back and given sympathy by the others, but he knew their time would come. He only had to wait for the inevitable. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danganronpa fic so I hope everyone enjoys! Togami is my favourite character and such an asshole it's fun bringing him down a peg or two!


End file.
